


Resolving Tension

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Series: Love for the Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: Illia and Hien finally get some alone time. ;)





	Resolving Tension

When Lord Hien had summoned Illia she had not expected for him to pin her to the wall of his room. It happened so suddenly she hardly even got her greeting out when she stepped into the room. "L-lord Hien?" a gasp slipping from her ruby painted lips. He was so close to her she could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him. He leans down to her ears, his lips grazing them causing her ears and tail to twitch, whispering her name. "Ever since I laid eyes on you there was something about you that had me drawn to you. There was never enough time for any of us to stop and truly get to know each other without interruptions." He takes his hand gently brushes it against her cheek. "I've tried so many times to get you alone but something always came up, but i cannot remain patient any longer." His eyes so intense and sincere as if staring directly at her soul. 

"I am also aware your feelings Illia-" "Oh no… was it Allisae that told you? she promised she wouldn't utter a word!" Illia grumbles cutting him off and avoiding eye contact. He pauses at her outburst before laughing. "Actually it was Alphinaud that let it slip, but do not be angry at either of your friends for what they have told me helped reassure me." He smiles warmly as he tilts her head up. "You have had these feelings for as long as I… perhaps longer and yet we were either too busy or too afraid to speak on our feelings. For that I must apologize to you my love for i should have acted sooner." "Oh Hien there's nothing to apologize for." she smiles. "I'm a little surprised but I'm happy. I honestly expected you to have someone if not a whole crowd of people at your feet for you to notice them." she laughs. "My love I believe you are mistaken, but even if so I only have eyes for you." he chuckles. "Oh don't play oblivious we all know a few people who have it bad for you not just me." Illia playfully pokes him in his chest. "I haven't the slightest clue who you are referring to my dear moon." he says feigning ignorance as his face begins to close in on hers. "Mhm sure you don't." she mumbles before their lips come in contact.

Hien peppering Illia’s lips repeatedly with kisses, starting off slow and only getting more heated and desperate as they progress. Illia places her hands on his shoulders to steady herself getting light headed from the assault of kisses they’ve been giving each other. Finally he pulls away leaving the both of them gasping for air. “Forgive me my love, I simply couldn’t resist.” that handsome mischievous grin spreading across his face. “By the grin on your face you apology has little to no meaning Lord Hien-” “Shun.” he quickly cuts in before his forehead is resting against hers. She playfully rolls her eyes and huffs. “My apologies...little Shun.” Illia giggles which are soon cut short when she is swiftly lifted up and pinned to the wall with Hien’s hands groping her ass. “You are mistaken my love for there is nothing on me that is little.” He playfully glares at her grinding against her clothed heat. Illia whimpers and her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. Soon their hands were wondering and exploring each others bodies, clothes and armor shedding. 

They both pull back a bit to admire one another. Hien in fact was anything but small and the proof was there big as day resting against her thigh and pressed against her entrance without him intentionally doing so. Illia couldn’t help but ogle him unconsciously purring as she began to tease the tip with her hand. “You weren’t joking.” She giggles before wrapping her whole hand around his member drawing a groan from him. His head thrown back as he thrust lightly in her hand. She tightened her hand around him pulling more sounds out of him. "No more waiting My Lord for the Warrior of Light is highly impatient~" she whispers in his ear. 

Without missing a beat he lines up his cock and thrust in. The both of them moaning, Hien holding a tight grip on her hip and one of her legs, and Illia wrapping her arms around his neck and her tail curled in pleasure. "Sh-shun!" she cries out as he sinks his cock in further all the way to the base. "By the Kami…. you are tight." he gasps out. "Hien…." Illia whines grinding against him urging him to go. "Patience my love… we have waited quite a while have we not? let us savor this moment for we may not have another moment alone like this for a while." He says enjoying the look of desperation on her face before starting a pace of slow and shallow thrusts. "Such a tease…." she hisses before clamping down on him causing him to throw his head back making a beautiful face with his mouth open slightly. "Two can play at that game my Shun~" Illia giggles. But her amusement was cut short when he changes their position from the wall to his bed. His thrust hard but the pace is still a bit slow. He watches her breast bounce from his hard thrust soon causing him to quicken his pace. 

Illia's moans became more frequent and louder. Hien hitting all the right spots inside her drawing her closer to orgasm. "I'm going to-!" Illia whimpers."Cum for me my love! Allow me the sight of my beautiful moon in pure bliss!" Hien groans. After a few more hard thrusts they both climax in unison. His seed filling her to the brim and spilling onto the bed below them. "That was wonderful…" Illia says still catching her breathe. "Indeed it was. I believe another round will begin soon." He smirks. "I never would have expected the King of Doma to be insatiable." Illia laughs and teases him. "But I shall indulge you." She smirks in return planting a soft kiss on his lips before it turns into another heated round.


End file.
